Artorius Collbrande
Artorius Collbrande (アルトリウス・コールブランド, Arutoriusu Kōruburando), is a major fictional character and one of the main antagonist from the Tales of Berseria of the Tales of series. He is the head exorcist and supreme leader of the Abbey, an organization of the Exorcists, and considered to be a savior by the populace, as three years ago, he appeared with a large number of malakhim and, with their help, exterminated a large number of daemons that threatened the world. In the village of Aball, he is initially known under the name "Arthur" (アーサー, Āsā) by Velvet Crowe many years prior to the events of the main storyline. He leaves after the events three years prior to the series, later becomes known as a savior to the world and becomes a Shepherd. "I will bring an end to this world’s suffering!" :—Artorius Collbrande. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ray Chase (English), Kenyu Horiuchi (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Artorius appears as a refined man and leader of the Abbey, his attire representing its pristine colors. He wears a long, white and gold coat with an ocean-blue interior, as well as matching pants, gloves, and boots. An extravagant cape mirroring this color motif rests on his right shoulder, bound by a brown belt connected around his torso. He has light, blue-green eyes and long silver hair, which he keeps tied in the back. * Hair Color: Silver * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Light Blue-Green * Age: 29 (Prologue), 32 (Main Story) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 187cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Artorius used to be a proud. loving man who cares about his family, even though he is not related to them. Upon losing his wife, Celica Crowe, and their unborn child, he has changed into a twisted sociopath who is willing to sacrifice Laphicet Crowe in a ritual for power. He favors the use of reason over emotion as part of his battle tactics, and has used this as the prime teaching for all Exorcists. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Celica Crowe (wife; deceased) * Velvet Crowe (younger sister-in-law) * Laphicet Crowe (younger brother-in-law) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Prior to being known as Artorius Collbrande, his true name is Arthur. He lived in the same village as Velvet and her family, being the husband of Velvet Crowe’s older sister–Celica Crowe. While there, he helps Velvet make ends meet while continuously taking care of his expecting wife. He also inspires both Laphicet and Velvet to become exorcists. During one Scarlet Night however, Celica Crowe was killed through a ritual. This may have marked his road down to ambitiousness and greed for power. On another Scarlet Night, he first saves Velvet from a Blood Wolf. When Velvet returns to find her younger brother, Laphicet Crowe, she finds out that he killed Laphicet and intending to sacrifice him as a reason to save the world. The ritual begins and he attempts to sacrifice Velvet as well. Much to his surprise however, the daemons take to Velvet and nest inside her arm. Realizing that Velvet is a threat, he casts her to Titania, the Prison Island. There, he keeps her imprisoned to keep his plans stable and also to prevent any of the past from foiling his plans. After that event, he becomes famous establishing the head group of the Exorcists, The Abbey, as its leader and acts as the savior to the world. Synopsis ''Tales of Berseria Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Artorius Collbrande ''Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * Artorius Collbrande Talespedia * Artorius Collbrande Aselia Notes & Trivia * In Tales of Zestiria, the party faces an enemy in Dumnonia Museum named "Knight Arthur" in a room where a portrait of a boy resembling Laphicet Crowe hangs. * Both Artorius and Arthur are his real names. The story reveals that the name Arthur came from the shortening on the name Artorius—sharing the same meaning through the story's lore. * His name, Arthur, is a reference to Tales of Zestiria and how it is influenced by Arthurian Legends. Category:Abbey